


An Injured Speedster and A Not-So-Bad Criminal

by XoLilyHeartoX



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blushing Barry Allen, Cute, Drabble, Fluffy Ending, Injury, Len is a sweetie though he won't admit it, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pain, S.T.A.R. Labs, Short & Sweet, You're a hero Len no matter what you say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoLilyHeartoX/pseuds/XoLilyHeartoX
Summary: Len was just minding his own business when he finds a certain Scarlet Speedster sprawled on the ground unconcious and bloody. Len is never going to tell anybody he helped the Flash get back to S.T.A.R. Labs, or that he may have left a little note behind too.





	

          Len was driving down an abandoned road not many people stayed on for very long. As he drove by a small alley, he thought he saw something red, oddly so. So, he turned his bike around and went to go check it out. Len skidded his bike to a halt, and stared down at the broken and bloody form of Barry Allen. His eyes widened, fearing for the speedster's life. (Though Lise wouldn’t have to know.)

Barry was laying on the ground unconscious. His suit was torn in multiple places, most of the suit gone from his body, including the cowl. His face was covered in small cuts, one particularly scary one reaching across one of Barry's eyes. As his eyes travelled downward, it only got worse. One arm looked to be dislocated with a few broken fingers and many bloody gashes running down the sides, and the other arm was clearly broken, most likely a shattered elbow by the looks of it.

Blood was quickly draining out of a bad looking wound on the wrist, but it somehow seemed to be scabbing over. One of Barry's legs had a broken ankle and a long, deep gash going down the whole side of the leg, and he could see the shattered ankle bone from here. The other leg was fairly okay, though it still had many cuts.

Len sighed angrily and picked up the kid gingerly, overly careful. He realized he would never be able to get this kid on a motorcycle, so he parked it somewhere no one would care to look for a motorcycle and set off carrying Barry bridal syle. He used back alleys, trying to find a safehouse he knew was around here.

**Ooo----OoO----ooO**

When Barry was tugged back to consciousness, the only thing he felt at the moment was pain, and a steady motion. He realized he was being carried through his pain inflicted haze, and he groaned out because it was the only thing he could really do. He felt his powers trying to fix his bones and set them back into place, including all the ligaments and other things in his legs and arms. His head fell back, and one of his eyes was oddly blurry. Barry tried to lift his arm and feel at his eye, but he felt strong hands hold his arm gingerly, though firmly. Barry squirmed, feeling his throat try to work out words from his oddly sore lungs.

He could only manage a pathetic "owhh". He felt his savior or whoever he was chuckle through the vibrations coming from the man's chest, and Barry couldn't help but curl up against the warmth. He nuzzled his bloody nose into the neck of the man, whining pathetically.

"You'll be okay, Scarlet." Was the last thing he heard before floating blackness overtook him again.

**Ooo----OoO----ooO**

The next time Barry woke up, it was to the annoying sound of a fast beeping sound. He huffed, waving his arms pathetically around trying to stop the annoying machine. He opened his eyes, one of his eyes still slightly blurry. He heard quick footsteps, and he blearily looked up at Caitlin and Cisco's faces, and tried to grin, he really did, but it turned into a wince. Caitlin just smiled fondly at him, and Cisco laughed at Barry's pouty face.

**Ooo----OoO----ooO**

Barry frowned down at the small piece of folded paper on his bedside table that he hadn't seen before. With his eye finally healed, he was able to see without any inhibitions.

He unfolded it slowly, peering down at the writing scrawled on the paper.

_A favor for a favor, Kid. Take me to dinner and we'll call it even._   
_-CC_

Barry blushed and looked at the number, and hid his face with one hand. He wasn't going to deny the attractions to the other man, he couldn't lie, those eyes were amazingly blue.

Barry squeaked in a very not manly way when he saw something small written at the bottom of the small paper.

_And it wouldn't hurt if you wore those nice jeans that hug your ass more, either._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first writing on here! I'm pretty nervous to upload this, but I want to get better at writing, and I would love it if you guys could give me feedback on how to do better!


End file.
